1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape dispenser with a retractable blade, particularly to one having a blade for cutting tape normally hidden in a body, and able to be pulled out for cutting a tape by pressing a press plate in case of need of cutting the tape after the tape is adhered on an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common conventional tape dispenser 10 shown in FIG. 1 includes a body 11, a blade 12 and a liftable cover 13 as main components combined together. The blade 12 is directly fixed firmly on the front lower side of the body 11, always exposed outside for cutting an adhered tape. The body 11 further has a tape cylinder supporter 111 formed integral at the rear portion of the body 11 for a tape cylinder 20 to be fitted thereon, and a tape hole 112 formed in front of the tape cylinder supporter 111 for the tape on the tape cylinder to be pulled out to pass through. The liftable cover 13 is pivotally connected with the body 11 and on the tape cylinder supporter 111, hiding the tape and the tape cylinder supporter 111 to let the tape extend out of the tape cylinder 20.
However, the conventional tape dispenser has its blade 12 fixed firmly and exposed out of the body 11, quite liable to be damaged by collision with something and to harm a user""s finger in case of careless and inadvertent handling of the tape dispenser. In addition, a user must have some kind of handling technique or using experience of the dispenser, otherwise the user may not be able to smoothly cut a tape because of the fixed condition of the blade. Thus adhering a tape on an object may be affected.
This invention has been devised to offer a tape dispenser with a hidden blade, which includes a body, a press plate to be pressed manually to force a blade fixed on a blade base to move a little out of the body to cut an adhered tape on an object only in case of need. If the pressed press plate is manually released, then the blade with the blade base is automatically retracted back elastically to the original position hidden in the body.
The blade is normally hidden in the body, prevented from damage by accidental collision with something, or from harming by careless contact by a person""s finger.